So Much More than Just Friends
by Dreamer's Denial
Summary: Oneshot on princes and best friends. Bianca's thoughts on her prince charming. Really fluffy. R & R.


So Much More than Just Friends

**Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend**

Tears glistened in the moonlight as they rolled down my pale cheeks, and dripped into the water, causing small ripples to run across the surface. I clutched my chest as my body racked with sobs of pain, and my reflection showed nothing but puffy eyes and tearstained skin.

How could I be so stupid? How could I have ever thought we would end up together?

When he proposed, I thought he loved me, but now I see that I was just one of those girls. One of those girls who loose their prince charming to a prettier, wealthier, and more powerful princess.

Always the same…why did I think he would be any different?

Another wave of tears hits me as I think about that day. It was here that he broke my heart.

FLASHBACK

_I stood near the glistening fountain, his note clutched tightly in my hand. Then I spotted him. My prince charming heading toward me in that confident stride I knew and loved. _

"_Bianca." he whispered my name so softly I almost missed it._

"_Yes sweetheart?" I asked innocently enough, not suspecting a thing. I tried to wrap my arms around him, but he pulled away. His gorgeous brown eyes focused on a spot above my head._

"_I'm sorry." he whispered again, and I knew something had changed. He only confirmed my fears when he turned away my touch, yet again._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that he would not break my heart. He wouldn't, he proposed, I thought, fingering the diamond circle on my finger._

_He took a shaky breath, then said, "I don't think this is going to work out. I love you but it's not the kind of love I want from marriage. I'm sorry, but I just don't think there's any future for me here."_

_He stepped closer, eyes surveying me and my reaction. Almost as if he knew I would break without him._

"_Baby, please try to understand. It's better to break it off now before it goes too far." He said, trying to stop the traitorous tears rolling down my frosted cheeks. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away slowly. _

_I took off the engagement ring and held it out to him, though, he shook his head._

"_No. you keep it" _

_I grabbed a hold of his hand and dropped the ring onto his palm; "Go" I whispered hoarsely. My throat way dry and sore._

_He shook his head again, but I stepped away. "Just go Garrett. Please, just go."_

_He nodded, ever the gentleman, and with a final goodbye whispered into the breeze, he was gone._

END FLASHBACK

**There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end**

It had been nearly a month ago that he had left, and as pathetic as I was, I was still weeping over his absence. Hearing footsteps nearby, I looked up, only to be enveloped into the strong arms of my best friend.

I managed to choke out "Kevin… " before sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhh. Honey, don't worry. I'm here now. Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise"

_3 years later_

And true to his word he stayed. As I sit on the same stone bench, next to the fountain that had caused me so much grief, I realize that I could have saved myself a whole lot of trouble if I had just seen what was right in front of me. Then again, if it wasn't for Garrett, I would have never even thought to look at Kevin as more than just the boy who I had known my entire life.

I came to realize that, he was the man who pieced my heart back together.**  
Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away  
**"Well, what in the world is a beautiful lady like you, doing by yourself at this wedding. Why, your all dressed in white, one would almost assume you were the bride!"

At the sound of his voice, my heartbeat increased, and I looked up into blue eyes filled with amusement.

"I am the bride." I stated nonchalantly, waving my hand in front of my face to emphasize. Though my eyes contained the same amusement.

"Oh, well then, do you think the groom will mind if I steal a dance with his beautiful bride?" Kevin asked, giving a little bow.

"I'm almost positive he won't" I replied with a curtsy of my own.**  
and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

As he held me in his arms, I knew that this is where I was supposed to be, and if Garrett had not realized what I eventually would have, then neither of us would have our happy ending, or new beginning.

"So, Mrs. Anderson, what's on your mind?" he asked playfully dipping me until I was almost vertical.

"Just taking in the moment is all." I answered, then added, "Mrs. Bianca Anderson…I like the sound of that."

"Well you'd better; you did marry me after all!" Kevin stated as he tightened his grip on my waist. And leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.**  
this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

"Why don't we head back, I'm sure people are wondering where we are." He wrapped his arm around me and placed a gentle kiss on my temple as I nodded.

Walking back I couldn't help but realize that through my broken heart, I found happiness that I would have never found otherwise.

Most women have to search for best friends in their princes.

I found a prince—and so much more—in my best friend.


End file.
